


Shut Up Kiss Me Hold Me Tight

by LuckyBanana



Series: Idiots In Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers act like horny teenagers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Natasha is a brat, Reader is a big nerd with no game, Reader-Insert, Romance, bucky is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBanana/pseuds/LuckyBanana
Summary: "... I'll bet you a hundred bucks that Barnes will ask you out by Saturday night. But!" Nat flashed you a devilish smile. "You have to do exactly what I say!"





	1. Double Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story isn't a continuation of the other stories in the series. It's just thematically similar. Please leave a comment if you're enjoying it!

"You're crazy!"

"I am not crazy, right Wanda?"

"She's the least crazy person I know," Wanda said, knocking back her last shot and wincing.

"You like him, I know it," Nat said. 

"You don't know shit," you replied. 

"Hey! Don't question the Black Widow! I can see right through you!"

You blushed a deeper shade of crimson. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't even know that I exist." 

"I'm pretty sure he does, I mean, remember when you spilled a pitcher of water on him last week?" Wanda offered.

You flopped down backwards onto Natasha's bed. You immediately regretted the movement, as the world swiftly started to spin. You squeezed your eyes shut and sighed pathetically. "Charming," you whined. 

"But the clumsy, clueless, girl next door routine is endearing, really," Wanda cooed and smoothed your hair back from your forehead. 

"Gee, thanks Wanda," you pouted. "Why on earth would he want to hang around with someone like me when he's surrounded by super people like, 24/7?" 

"God! Give me a break with the pity party!" Nat exclaimed. "Barnes doesn't know what he wants. You need to suck it up and make the first move, missy."

"It won't work Nat," you said. "He's too tough of a nut to crack. And I wouldn't know where to begin!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll bet you a hundred bucks that Barnes will ask you out by Saturday night. But!" Nat flashed you a devilish smile. "You have to do exactly what I say!"

"You got to be kidding me! No fucking way!" you sat up swiftly then grabbed your throbbing head. 

"Oh come on! It's win-win! Either you get a date with Bucky, or you get a sweet hundy!" Nat said. 

"Yeah, then you'll have enough money to thoroughly drown the pain of rejection in alcohol!" Wanda said. Nat threw a pillow at her. 

You rolled your eyes. You began to regret becoming friends with the two female Avengers. They were awfully persuasive. "Gahh! Okay, but you can't make me do anything embarrassing!"

"Excellent!" Nat slapped her palms together. "First things first, I want you to wait until Bucky leaves his room - then you're going to march right up to him and kiss him square on the mouth!"

"Jesus Nat, what did I just say?" 

"Look, pussy. You gotta play along," Nat cried. "It's girl's night. We're drunk. We'll tell him that I double dared you!" 

"Are you twelve?"

"Come on! It's the perfect way for you to get on his radar - though I still think you already come through loud and clear," Nat wiggled her eyebrows. 

You looked at Wanda for help, but she just shook her head and giggled. 

You groaned. "Fine…" you picked up your shot and knocked it back. Liquid courage. "Wait, he's probably sleeping! It's the middle of the night."

"Bucky doesn't sleep," Wanda said.

You looked at her and cocked your head. 

"Well, I guess he does eventually, but not until very very late," she said. "He usually watches movies all night."

"Yeah, he should be heading to the common room right about…" Nat looked at her watch. "Now!"

With that, they heard a door open in the hallway. 

"You're awfully attentive to his behaviour, Natasha," you frowned. 

"I'm Black Widow remember? I know everything that goes on around here. Now quit stalling!" Nat shoved your leg until you fell clean off the bed. 

You dusted yourself off and squared your shoulders. Nat was right. It was time to get yours. Though the whole thing was mortifying, the opportunity to kiss Bucky Barnes was just too tempting to pass up. 

You opened the door and saw him walking slowly towards the living room, staring at a book in his hand as he shut the door to his room. He didn't even notice that you were there, and your confidence dissolved almost immediately. 

He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of grey jogging pants, the kind that left nothing to the imagination. You tilted your head to the side and watched him. He took a sip of tea from the mug in his other hand, still not looking up as he walked. So pretty. 

You snapped back to reality when you heard Nat hissing from the other room. 

You walked towards him swiftly and started to raise your arms, fully intending to throw them around his neck… then he looked up. 

"Hey," he said softly, then furrowed his brow when he saw your arms in the air. 

"Hey," you drew back your arms and teetered a little bit. 

"Uh… you okay?" Bucky asked. 

You cleared your throat. "Yeah. Yes, of course. Umm… what are you reading?"

Bucky turned the book over in his hand to show the cover. "The Haunting of Hill House, by Shirley Jackson."

You opened your mouth and felt your jaw hit the floor. "Shirley Jackson is literally my favourite author. I did my master's thesis on her," you said. Nerd alert. 

"Wow, that's…" 

You didn't let him finish. "Have you read We Have Always Lived In The Castle? It's my favourite book." Things were not going according to plan. 

"No, I haven't… but I'd like to. This one is…"

"Brilliant? Introspective? A macabre tale of the depth of human delusion?"

"Scary."

"... scary?"

"Yeah, uh… ghosts are scary," Bucky looked flustered, then shook his head and frowned, looking at the floor. Was he blushing? 

You could cut the tension with a knife. You had no earthly idea what to say next. Bucky had that effect on you.

Your ears pricked at the sound of Nat groaning in the other room. You could feel the sweat start to pool in your palms. 

"So, uh…" Bucky was turning to leave. 

Not wasting another moment, you threw your arms around Bucky's shoulders and kissed him. 

The book and the cup of tea crashed to the floor, but you didn't notice at first, because you were kissing Bucky Barnes. And what was more amazing was… he was kissing you back. He tasted like sweet bergamot tea and honey. 

It only lasted a second, but it was enough. 

You finally registered the smash of glass, and you pulled away from him harshly, pushing against his chest and shoving him away from you. 

You swallowed, staring wide eyed at Bucky, then to the mess on the floor, then back to Bucky. He looked even more shocked than you did. 

"Nat dared me!" You practically screamed in his face. You ran back down the hall and slammed the door to Nat's room shut, to be met by a chorus of girlish giggles.


	2. Man Bun

Bucky stood motionless for a full minute before Sam burst out of his room and snapped Bucky out of his stupor.

"What in tarnation is going on out here?" Sam exclaimed, then saw the mess on the floor. "What happened, Bucko? Did you try and walk and chew gum at the same time?"

Bucky blinked. "She kissed me," he said finally. 

"Whaaaat? Who did?"

Bucky pointed at Nat's room, where the sound of giggling could still be heard. Sam knew he wasn't talking about Nat. Or Wanda. 

"Ohhh!" Sam said, understanding. "That good huh?"

"I uhh…"

Sam shook his head and chuckled, then got to work cleaning the glass off the floor. When he was done, he grabbed the still stunned Bucky by the shoulder and dragged him over to the couch. 

"What's up dude, you look freaked," Sam said. "This is not the appropriate reaction for when a pretty girl kisses you."

Bucky frowned and shook his head. "She said that Nat dared her to do it."

"Pppshhh… I'm sure she didn't need much coaxing. She likes you, man."

Bucky shook his head. "No, no… they were just fooling around…" 

"Naw, I don't buy it for a second. It looks like she's trying to get your attention, bud."

"I didn't think she knew I existed," Bucky said. 

"Well, do you like her?" 

Bucky nodded slowly, and as usual, his true feelings were plastered all over his face. 

"Then ask her out!" Sam slapped Bucky on the shoulder. 

"No, I… I couldn't. She'd say no…" 

"You are hopeless you know that?"

Bucky nodded as if in agreement. 

"What if… she asked you out?" Sam offered. 

"Well, that would be different."

"Okay, imma tell you what. I'm going to do you a favour. A little wager if you will… I promise that she will ask YOU out by Saturday night or… I'll give you a hundred bucks," Sam said. 

"What are you gonna do, threaten her?" Bucky was abashed. 

"No, dumbass. I promise I won't say a single word to her, but…" Sam grinned. "Since you have absolutely no game, you have to do exactly what I tell you." 

"No way. I am not trusting my love life to you, Sam," Bucky said. 

"Gimme a break Buck! I promise I won't make you do anything stupid," Sam rolled his eyes. "You got that covered all on your own."

Bucky groaned. "Fine. But no funny business."

"Funny business? Moi? Oh ye of little faith. When I'm done she'll be eating out of your hand!" 

"That's what I'm afraid of."

*  
Bucky took a deep breath. _You can do this,_ he thought. _Don't be a loser. _Finally, he walked into the kitchen where you were fixing breakfast, humming to yourself. 

Bucky had just finished his morning run, and he was positively drenched in sweat. Bucky promised he would follow Sam's instructions to a t, but he was still nervous. 

Slowly, he came up behind you and ventured a small - "Hi."

You yelped at the sound of Bucky's voice. Damn that boy was light on his feet. You turned around and gaped. He was wearing just a pair of gym shorts and a white tank top. The top was almost see through with sweat. And his hair…

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a man bun?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is. It was Sam's idea…" Bucky started to shuffle nervously because you were still staring. "What, does it look stupid?"

You giggled nervously. "No," your voice came out like a squeak so you cleared your throat. "No, it looks good."

Then, without warning, Bucky pulled up the hem of his tank top and wiped the sweat from his face with it, effectively showing every inch of the rock hard muscles of his abs. 

"Ohhh… mama," you said. 

"What?" He pulled his shirt back in place. 

"Uhh… nothing," your could feel your face heating up, so you turned around to open the fridge, hoping some nice cold water would help suppress the thirst (if you know what I mean). 

As you reached into the fridge to grab the water, Bucky saw his moment. Gently, he saddled up next to you, grabbing for the orange juice, brushing your side ever so slightly in the process. 

Once again, Bucky caught you off guard, and you swung around, sloshing water all over the place and dropping the pitcher. 

With some kind of inhuman reflex, Bucky caught the pitcher in mid air, a moment before it hit the ground. "Whoa! You really can't be trusted with pitchers of water, can you?" he couldn't help but smile at the stunned expression on your face. "You okay?"

You swallowed. "I'm wet." 

You saw Bucky slowly turn from a light peach to a vibrant candy apple red. Then he suddenly burst out laughing, with you not far behind. 

Five minutes later, you were both almost doubled over with laughter, and dangerously close to peeing your pants. 

When the dust cleared you wiped your tear filled eyes, "Hey, do you want some breakfast?" you said finally.

"Yeah, I'd love some." Bucky chuckled. 

"Good. Now clean up this mess before someone kills themselves."

"Yes ma'am." 

While Bucky mopped the floor, you fried up a robust pile of buttermilk pancakes. 

"Voila!" you said, presenting them to the super soldier. 

"My favourite," he said, and tucked in. "Hey, why are you…"

"Hanging around your apartment at 6 in the morning?" 

Bucky smiled. 

"Well, Tony poached me to organize his library, and it's easier to stay here than commute from Hoboken every day," you said. "And Nat and Wanda like the company… so they say."

"Well, maybe I like the company, too." Bucky was almost shocked that he was able to get those words out of his mouth. 

"Good," you said softly, and sipped your coffee.


	3. Fashion Show

"Go get him!" Nat whispered before giving you a hearty shove, causing you to stumble ever so gracefully into the apartment.

At the sound of the sudden commotion, Bucky jumped a little in his seat. 

"Sorry!" you said, dragging your parcels noisily behind you. "Did I startle you?"

"Uhh… just a scary part," he said, and threw his book onto the coffee table. "What ya got there?"

"I've been shopping." 

"I can see that," Bucky said and helped you pick up your packages. 

"Well, Tony is having a party this Saturday…. did you know that?" you pushed a piece of hair out of your eyes. 

"Yes…"

You held your breath for a moment. This was it. Was he going to ask you out? 

Bucky just smiled. 

Nope. 

Okay. 

"Well, anyway," you said, attempting to hide your exasperation. "I bought a couple of dresses. Hey… do you think you can give me an opinion? I don't know which one to wear."

"Oh, uh sure! No problem."

"Great!" You peeled off your coat and threw it on the couch then flung your shoes off. 

Bucky swallowed. You weren't going to start getting undressed there, right in the living room… were you? 

You fluttered your eyelashes then threw your bags over your shoulder. "Be right baaaack," you said then retreated to Nat's room. 

Bucky closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. Or disappointment. He wasn't sure which. 

Once inside Nat's bedroom, you slumped with your back against the door. You weren't sure if you could do this. Though, you had to be honest: Nat's plan of daring you to kiss Bucky kinda worked. He certainly noticed you now. 

You started to pull garments out of various bags. Then you spent a few minutes squeezing your breasts into the most restrictive, super padded deluxe push up bra you had ever attempted to wear. You had to lie on the bed for a moment, the struggle had caused you to break into a sweat. 

Not wanting to leave Bucky waiting too long, you put on the first dress. It was red lycra. It stuck to every curve like glue, and barely covered your butt. You stepped into the matching stilettos and took a peak in the mirror. 

"I look like a prostitute."

Determined, you threw open the door. The look on Bucky's face almost made you run back inside and hide under the bed. 

You mustered up all the confidence you could and waltzed into the living room. You began to do your best Kardashian swirl, hand on hip, full duck face. "What do you think?" 

"Umm… the colour is really nice," Bucky was glad he was sitting down. He grabbed a throw pillow and placed it on his lap. 

"Yeah? I'm not sure," you said, turning around and sticking out your caboose. "Does it make my butt look big?" 

Bucky's face was now approximately the same colour as the dress. "Umm… it looks… normal sized," he managed. 

"Hmmm… this isn't the one then. I'm trying to make my butt look as big as possible," you said, thoughtfully. "Let me try something else." You walked back into Nat's room, and Bucky's eyes followed your normal sized butt the entire time. 

You shut the door and dissolved into giggles. Nat's methods were rather brazen, but you couldn't deny that they were effective. 

The next dress was black, also tight, but with a plunging sweetheart neckline that just barely covered your boobs. The black stilettos that went with it were even higher than the red ones. You teetered a little bit, but managed to walk back into the living room with a modicum of grace. 

You rested your hand on the doorframe and jutted out your hips, posing like some film noir femme fatale. "What about this one?" your voice as sultry as molasses. 

Bucky didn't have time to answer, because as soon as you took a step forward, you lost your balance and fell. 

Once again, Bucky moved like lightning. He bolted up from the couch and caught you in his strong arms right before you face planted on the carpet. 

You gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes and your heart skipped a beat. His face was so close to yours you could almost kiss him. And you almost did. 

"You okay, doll?" Bucky said softly. 

You nodded slowly and Bucky placed you gingerly back on your own two feet. 

You teetered again, but it had nothing to do with the shoes this time. "Well," you cleared your throat. "I don't think this is the one, either," you said, and slipped back into Nat's room without another word. 

You laid your back against the closed door again and tried to still your racing heart. You looked at the last garment bag on the bed. It was the dress that Nat had absolutely forbidden you to wear. But you couldn't help yourself. 

You opened the bag and caressed the pale blue satin. You slipped the dress over your head and the cool fabric made you shiver. It was modest and structured, and ended just past your knees; it even had sleeves. It looked vintage and classy, much more to your taste, but you could hear Nat's words of warning echo through your head. 

You were just about to take off the blue dress and put on another skanky number when you heard a small knock at the door. 

When you opened it, Bucky's jaw dropped. He looked like a deer in the headlights. "What?" you said, suddenly self-conscious, smoothing your skirt with your hands. 

"Beautiful…" he whispered. 

You smiled. "Really, you think it's beautiful?" 

"I think you're beautiful."

"Well…" you flushed. "This seems to be the one then, isn't it?"

"Hey," Bucky couldn't take his eyes off you. "Umm… I was wondering…"

"Yes?" you were breathless. 

This was it. You could feel it.

Just then, Nat and Wanda burst into the apartment, laughing like idiots like they always did. 

"Umm…" Bucky was momentarily distracted. "I was wondering… "

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?" 

"What? Oh…" you looked at your watch. "Umm… one thirty."

"Oh, okay… uhh… I'm late to meet Sam," Bucky muttered. "I uhh… gotta go."

You frowned profusely as Bucky turned to leave.

But then he seemed to second guess himself. "But you really look great... I mean…" he leaned over and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek, then furrowed his brow. "Uh… right. See ya." 

Then he vanished like a phantom.


	4. Joy Ride

"Fucking idiot."

Bucky stood with his forehead pressed against the concrete gym wall. 

"Who's a fucking idiot?" Sam asked. 

"Who do you think?"

"So, you finally figured it out? Took you long enough," Sam chuckled. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, that's the problem."

"Oh dear."

Bucky turned around and flopped down cross legged onto the rubber gym mat. Sam joined him. "It was the perfect moment. There she was, prancing around half naked…"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"She was just showing me some outfits…"

"Uh huh," Sam rolled his eyes. 

"I seized right up! I should have asked her out. I fucking blew it."

"Well, well hold on, let's not be too hasty. You're trying to get her to ask YOU out, remember?" 

"Yeah, but…"

"Homegirl is playing dirty."

"What?"

"Never mind. Look, she's shown you hers, now you gotta show her yours," Sam paused for dramatic effect. "Time to whip out your hog."

"Jesus Christ, Sam!"

"Not that, you damn fool! You don't want to scare the girl. Your motorcycle! Take her for a ride. Girls love that." 

"That's actually a really good idea."

"Of course it is. Now don't fuck it up." 

*  
You walked out of the shiny metal doors of the Tower into the hot afternoon sun. Once your eyes adjusted, you were greeted with an arresting sight. 

There was Bucky Barnes, leaning dramatically over the seat of his motorcycle. His tight leather jacket hugged every nuance of his chiseled form - and he knew it. 

"Hey, doll. Wanna go for a ride?" he winked, though you couldn't see it, because he was wearing sunglasses. 

"Oh, I'll give you the ride of your life…" you said under your breath. 

"What?"

"Nothing!" you giggled. "I would love to! I've never been on a motorcycle before." 

Bucky placed a large helmet on your head and carefully adjusted the chin strap. He wore an adorable focused expression while he concentrated on making sure you were safe. 

"Okie dokie, you're all set!" he said, and climbed onto the bike. You took the time to appreciate the view of his nicely toned rear as he did so. "Hop on, little lady."

You giggled and climbed aboard. You very much enjoyed the feeling of Bucky's thick thighs between your legs. He was warm and he smelled good. 

"Where to?" he said. 

"Dealer's choice!"

"Hmm… would you like to see where I grew up?" 

You smiled, "I would like that very much."

"Alright, now be sure to lean with the turns, relax and hold on tight!" 

"With pleasure," you said, but then gave a little screech when the bike lurched forward and sped off like a dart. 

*  
You tried to enjoy yourself, you really did. Bucky was an excellent driver, but he went very very fast. You tried to concentrate on the feeling of Bucky's body pressed against yours, and you squeezed his waist with all your might, but you didn't want to open your eyes. When you did, you were so dizzy, you could barely make out any of the scenery whizzing by you. You think you saw the East River…

Finally, you arrived in Brooklyn and Bucky slowed down considerably. The trip that would have taken about half an hour took barely 20 minutes. Apparently super soldiers don't obey the speed limit. 

"We're here!" Bucky announced once you came to a full stop. You didn't relinquish your grip on his torso, but finally peeled your eyes open. "Uhh, doll?" he said. 

"Yeah?" 

"I need you to get off first."

"Oh, right." You peeled your body away from Bucky's and carefully disembarked. You almost fell over, but Bucky's arm steadied you before you fell onto the pavement. 

"Doll?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why is my back wet?"

"I swear to God it's sweat, not pee!" you cried. 

Bucky laughed and lifted the helmet off your head. He pushed a strand of your soaking wet hair behind your ear. 

"Are you okay?" he said when he saw your face. 

"Yeah… just… adrenaline, ya know?"

"You are white as a sheet."

You didn't have time to respond. Instead you turned around and barfed in the gutter. 

"Oh, Jesus!" Bucky exclaimed, rubbing small circles in your back as you lost your lunch. 

When you were finished, you unsteadily stood back up. "Oh my God. I'm so embarrassed. I'm such a pussy."

"No you're not," Bucky said kindly. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough, it was your first time." 

Your face turned swiftly from white to bright red. 

Bucky soon realized what he'd just said and started laughing. "I'm sorry," he said again. 

"That's okay, I usually like it rough," you said. 

It was Bucky's turn to blush. "Good to know." When you'd both finished laughing, Bucky took your hand. "Are you feeling better? Can I get you some water?"

"Actually, I could use some food. Preferably something greasy." 

"I know just the place."

Bucky brought you to a little chip truck near Prospect Park. Bucky deposited you at the picnic table and went to get food. He returned with a plate of fries and a giant bottle of water for you, and a vanilla milkshake for himself. 

After scarfing some of the fries, you were feeling much better. "So, is this your old neighborhood?" you asked. 

"Not quite," Bucky said, stealing a fry. "Steve and I lived in a much sketchier part of town, but we were known to loiter in the park." 

You tried to imagine Bucky when he was young, before the pain and torture made their mark on his beautiful face. But to you, he still looked like a teenager when he took a sip of his milkshake and winced. 

"No good?" you said. 

"They just don't make them like they used to." Bucky shook his head. "In my day they were full of sugar and heavy cream."

"What else do you miss about the good ol' days?" 

"Oh, they're weren't that good." He chuckled. "People were pretty uptight back then… I mean, they still are, but it's getting better."

"Well there's gotta be something."

"Hmm… I miss cameras with film. I used to love using the darkroom at school," Bucky smiled fondly. "As I recall, I was pretty good at it too." 

"I believe it," you said. "What else?"

"Hmm…" Bucky looked down. "I miss my mom's chocolate chip cookies…"

You reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He looked into your eyes and smiled at you, before placing a small kiss on the inside of your wrist. 

*  
The sun was setting by the time you started the trip home. Bucky was true to his word, and didn't drive too fast. The road was smooth, and you actually found yourself enjoying the ride. 

You took the elevator back up to the apartment in companionable silence, but you swore you could almost hear your heart beating. You looked at each other and smiled, it had been a nice day. 

You'd made up your mind. Bet or no bet, you were going to invite Bucky to Tony's party. You had agreed to Nat's terms because you thought a bit of harmless flirting wouldn't hurt anyone… but you hadn't expected to fall so hard so fast. It was time to stop playing games. 

But as you exited the elevator, you found that you wouldn't have a chance to talk to Bucky alone. Everyone was home for once, talking loudly and fooling around in the living room. 

So you put your feelings on the backburner, and when everyone settled down to watch a movie, you chose the seat right next to Bucky. You didn't pay much attention to the movie, instead you spent your time stealing glances at him when he wasn't looking. What you didn't realize, was that he was doing the exact same thing. 

Finally, you lay your head on his shoulder and let the sound of his gentle breathing sooth you off to sleep.


	5. First Edition

"Sooooo… did he ask you?"

"No."

Nat stamped her foot in frustration. "Why not? My plan was foolproof!" 

You chuckled and shook your head. "It didn't come up." 

"Man, Barnes is more of a pussy than I thought."

"Hey! Be nice! He's sweet."

"Sweet schmeet. Time to kick it into high gear. Here's what I want you to do next…"

"I DO have a job, you know. I have more important things to do than flirt with Bucky." 

"No you don't," Nat clarified. "Okay. So, you have to get him alone, then ask him to show you his arm. Then you want to run your hand along the metal like this…" Nat rolled up your sleeve and demonstrated. 

You giggled. "That tickles."

"He's gonna be putty in your hands, trust me."

"Look, Bucky is… different than other boys," you said. "I think I'm just going to do it my way."

"Suit yourself," Nat said. "Have fun at the party… ALONE." 

*  
"So, when are you picking her up?"

"What?"

"I assume she invited you to the party? I saw you guys cozying up on the couch last night," Sam wiggled his eyebrows. 

"She didn't ask me yet."

"Jesus Christ, Barnes. You have no game."

"Shut up! I'm working up to it, okay?"

"Alright, enough fooling around. It's zero hour. Here's what I want you to do…"

"Save it, Sam." Bucky said. "Your schemes don't work on her. She's… different."

"You mean she likes girls?"

Bucky groaned. "No. I mean… I don't think so," Bucky looked flustered. "Look, I'm going to try things my way."

"Whatever you say man. Don't blame me if she comes to the party with some other dude… or lady." 

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

*  
You ran your hands along the spines of the beautiful leather bound books. Tony couldn't have picked a more qualified person to curate his private library. Though, you figured that Pepper Potts had something to do with it. You suspected that Tony Stark didn't have much use for print media anymore. 

Regardless, you were enjoying yourself, immersed in your work as you climbed the small wooden ladder to the higher shelf. You were so preoccupied, that you didn't hear someone enter the library and sneak up behind you. 

"Boo," he said. 

The sound of his voice startled you, so much so that you began to lose your footing on the ladder. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for the fall, but before you knew it, once again you were cradled in Bucky's arms.

"We have to stop meeting like this," he said. 

You giggled and put your hand over your eyes. "One day I'm going to kill myself," you said. 

"Not if I'm here to catch you," Bucky smiled and placed you back on your feet. "Anyway, sorry to bother you when you're working…" he said. 

"That's okay, I'm almost done for the day. What's up?"

"Well… I just wanted to give you something. A gift. A little thank you for letting me terrorize you with my motorcycle." 

You laughed. "Well, that's really not necessary, but I won't say no to a present." You formed our palms into a bowl shape, ready to receive your gift. 

Bucky chuckled and reached into his breast pocket. He presented you with a brown paper wrapped package. 

You ripped it open eagerly. Inside, you found a vintage copy of your favourite book. 

"Oh my god," you gaped. "Bucky! This is a first edition! This is really hard to find!"

"Not when you know where to look," he said. "You like it?"

You jumped up and threw your arms around his neck. "Are you kidding?" Your voice was muffled by Bucky's hair. "I love it."

"Good," he said softly, giving you a little squeeze. 

You pulled back slowly and your eyes met. Bucky couldn't help himself, he closed the gap between you and kissed you; your lips slightly parted, you breathed him in. 

"I have a secret," you said, resting your forehead against his.

"Spill it."

"I have something for you too."

"Really? Gimme."

You giggled. "Okay, I have to go get it, wait right here." 

Bucky smiled to himself as he watched you scamper off. 

You returned shortly with your arms full and made a big production of laying a picnic blanket on to the marble floor of the library. 

"What's all this?" Bucky said, watching you work. 

"Have a seat!"

Bucky chuckled and kicked off his shoes, plopping down onto the red and white checkered blanket. 

You produced two mugs and a carton of milk from the basket, followed by a festive Christmas tin. You placed the tin on Bucky's lap.

"Tat da!" you giggled. "Sorry about the seasonally inappropriate tin. It's all I could find." 

Bucky enthusiastically tore open the tin. Inside were nestled twelve freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Aww, doll, you shouldn't have." Bucky looked at you adoringly. "You are the sweetest gal I've ever met, you know that?"

"Oh shush, old man," you blushed. "Eat your cookies," you said, shoving one in your mouth. 

Bucky laughed and took a bite. "Good Lord, I could get used to this," he groaned with pleasure. 

The two of you enjoyed your little picnic, and each other's company even more. You sat on the floor together talking, laughing and before you knew what was happening… kissing. 

Somehow your hands found their way around his neck, and his around your waist. There you were: on the floor in the middle of Tony Stark's private library, making out like teenagers; and it was getting pretty steamy too. Somewhere at the back of your mind you prayed that no one suddenly got the urge to check out a two volume set on theoretical astrophysics… 

He kissed you sweetly, carefully. He was so gentle with you as he lay you down on your back on the checkered blanket. You held him tightly to you, desperate to feel the weight of him.

He nuzzled his face into your neck, and you giggled, his hair tickled. He gently ran his hand up your bare leg, the cool of his hand felt like ice on your body and you shivered. 

You pushed your hands up into his shirt, running your nails up his back, until your hand came in contact with the place where metal met skin. 

"Bucky?" 

"Yeah doll?" 

"Can I see your arm?"

Bucky pulled back and took a deep breath. He looked down at you like he wanted to devour you. Without another word, Bucky reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. It was quite the sight. The firm sculpted muscles of his chest contrasted sharply with the metal prosthetic. 

You ran your hands up his arm gingerly, just like Nat showed you. Bucky closed his eyes and bit his lip. 

"Can you feel that?" you asked.

"Yep," he replied as he claimed your lips with renewed vigor. 

Bucky lay on top of you, and you relished the sensation. He pulled your leg up firmly around his waist. When he started kissing and biting your neck, you knew you were done for. 

Slowly, he pushed up your skirt, caressing every inch of skin he could find with his metal hand. 

"Doll?" 

"Yes Bucky?"

"Can I touch you?" he said softly in your ear. 

You understood what he meant. "Please do," you replied. 

Bucky smiled against your mouth while his hand ventured higher up your skirt. He moved your already soaked panties aside and carefully inserted two metal fingers inside you. 

You let out a gasp at his bold maneuver, but it was exactly what you craved. With a steady and skillful flick of his fingers, he found the place he was searching for. You encouraged him with a small moan, and he increased his pace, using his thumb and fingers in tandem. 

You had never been so turned on in your life, and were almost embarrassed at how quickly you came. You tried to keep your voice down, but didn't do a very good job of it, and you cried out as you vibrated around his fingers. 

Bucky gazed down at you, marvelling the exquisite noises you were making. He peppered soft kisses on your face and neck as you came down from your high. 

He sat up and gathered you in his arms, holding you tightly until your heart started to beat normally again. 

"That was… " you said, breathless. 

"... amazing," he finished for you. 

"Remind me to bake for you more often."

Bucky chuckled. "So… Tony's party is tomorrow."

"Yes, it is," you said. 

"So…"

"So." 

You looked at each other and burst out laughing. Neither of you was going to break. 

"I'll see you there?" you said. 

"Not if I see you first," Bucky said, taking your face in his hand and kissing you again.


	6. Blue Hawaii

"Hurry up, already! We're late!" Nat bellowed. 

"We literally have to take the elevator down two floors," you shouted back. "Hold your horses, will ya?"

Nat crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. 

"Since when are you ever on time for a party?" you said, exiting the bedroom finally. 

"That's what you're wearing??" Nat said when she saw you. 

You wore the blue satin dress, it lay smoothly over your silk stockings; pleated in at the waist, it hugged your curves and gave you a soft, graceful silhouette. You'd styled your hair in loose pin curls that grazed your shoulders and bounced when you walked. 

Nat pouted. "I thought I told you to wear the red one."

You rolled your eyes. "Gee, thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry… you look pretty - it's just… I can't believe my plan didn't work. You should be going to the party with Bucky."

"I'll see him when I get there," you said, evasively.

"Did you ask him to show you his arm?" 

"Oh, he showed me all right," you giggled. Your face was red, and you weren't even wearing any blush. 

"What?"

"Nothing," you smiled. "And it's not like your plan 'didn't work'. The bet was that he'd ask me out by Saturday night, right? Well, the night's not over."

"I suppose you're right!" Nat perked up. "Get ready, honey. You are going to seduce the fuck out of that boy - even if I have to hold your tits up for you!" 

You burst out laughing and Nat slapped you swiftly on the ass. 

*  
Sam tightened Bucky's tie with a swift jerk. 

"Not so tight, jackass," Bucky said, pulling his throat free. 

Sam shook his head. "What? It's not like there's any blood getting to your brain anyway." 

Bucky glared at his friend before turning to the mirror and pushing his hair back from his forehead. 

"I gotta admit, you do clean up nice, Bucko," Sam said, charitably. "Not that it makes any difference." 

"Gimme a break, Sam."

"After all the effort I put in to making you a modern Don Juan," Sam said. "I mean, I gave you some of my best material! And you're going to this party ALONE." 

"I'm not going alone, I'm going with you." 

"Don't flirt with me, Barnes! How could you blow it so magnificently?"

"Look, maybe tonight's the night," Bucky slapped Sam on the shoulder. "The way I figure it, I have until midnight. She may ask me out yet." 

"A technicality, but I'll accept it," Sam extended his hand, but drew it away to smooth his hair as soon as Bucky reached out to take it. 

*  
You and Nat burst into the ballroom to be greeted by two ladies in Hawaiian garb, who gently placed garlands of flowers on your shoulders. There was a full band playing island music and the room was full of soft twinkling lights and fresh flowers. 

"Wow, Tony doesn't skimp on his parties, huh?" you said, wide eyed. 

"No he does not," Nat confirmed. "But never mind that. There's Bucky."

Sam and Bucky were lounging at the far side of the bar, talking. Bucky was absolutely poured into a fitted black suit, he was clean shaven (for once) and his hair was pushed back from his forehead. 

"Ohh… mama," you said under your breath. You could feel your cheeks start to flush already. That boy was a damn fine specimen. 

"Okay, now you need to follow my instructions carefully…" Nat said.

Meanwhile…

"There's your girl now," Sam swatted at Bucky. 

What Bucky saw took his breath away. He didn't understand how someone like you wanted to give him the time of day.

"Alright, Bucko… here's what you gotta do..." Sam said. 

"... I want you to walk up to the bar, all sexy like, and flirt with the first guy you see…" Nat said. 

"... I want you to go up to her, and do that smoulderly thing that you do with your face…" Sam said.

"... then when Bucky finally comes up to you, turn on the charm. Find a way to touch his face, boys love that…" Nat said. 

"... then buy her a drink. Something classy like an Old Fashioned or a Manhattan…" Sam said.

"... then ask him to dance," Nat said. 

"... then ask her to dance," Sam said. 

"And don't screw it up!" they both said. 

Nat gave you a little shove and you started to walk to the bar. You walked slowly, swaying your hips in an exaggerated fashion. It kind of looked like you had a limp. 

You walked up to a gentleman at the bar - who happened to be the 73 year old former security guard for Stark Industries*.

"Hey big boy," you said. "What are you drinking?"

"What?" he said. "Did they give me your drink by mistake? My eyesight isn't what it used to be." The man held up his glass and sniffed at the contents. 

You gave him a million dollar smile and batted your eyelashes. You jutted out your hips, so far that you bumped into someone. That someone was Bucky. 

"Hey Earl," Bucky said to the man at the bar. "How's that granddaughter of yours?" He reached out and shook Earl's hand. 

"Getting bigger everyday!" Earl smiled. "Now if you young people will excuse me, I seem to have the wrong drink," he said, and turned to signal to the bartender. 

"Were you flirting with Earl?" Bucky asked. 

"I don't know what I was thinking," you said. "He's way out of my league." 

Bucky chuckled. "Doll, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks, so do you."

"You really think so?" Bucky said. He scrunched up his nose, narrowed his eyes, and pursed his lips, attempting his best Blue Steel. 

"... What are you doing?"

"What? Don't I look sexy?"

"You look like you're going to sneeze."

"Umm, right," Bucky laughed awkwardly. "Can I get you a drink, sweetheart?"

"Sure."

"What'll ya have?"

"Surprise me."

Bucky flagged down the bartender. "What do you recommend?" Bucky asked him. 

"The house cocktail is quite popular," the bartender replied. 

"Very good," Bucky said. 

While you waited for your drink, your eyes flicked over to Natasha. Nat made an impatient motion and touched her face. You nodded. 

You turned to Bucky and stuck out your chest. "Did I tell you how handsome you look clean shaven?" you said in a sultry voice. You put your finger in your mouth then ran it across the length of Bucky's jaw. 

Sam joined Nat to watch from the sidelines. "Why did she lick her finger?" Nat said, making a face. 

"I don't know, but it looks like he liked it," Sam said. 

Just then, your drink arrived. It was a fishbowl full of blue liquid that stood about a foot tall; seventeen umbrellas and an entire fruit salad protruded from each side. 

Sam slapped his hand over his eyes. "Real classy, Buck," he groaned.

Your eyes widened at the humongous monstrosity of a cocktail. 

"Uh, sorry…" Bucky said. 

"No! I like it!" you replied. You climbed onto your knees on the barstool in order to gain enough height to reach the straw. "It's actually delicious!" you exclaimed. 

"Really?" Bucky said, then stood up on his tiptoes to try it for himself. 

"What are those darn fools doing?" Sam said. 

"I have no clue," Nat replied. 

After you were both suitably buzzed off blue booze, Bucky said, "Hey, do you want to dance?" The band was playing Blue Hawaii. 

You eyes brightened at the prospect. "I would love to!" you took the hand that was offered. 

"Oh, here we go," Nat said, watching the two of you make your way onto the dancefloor. She covered her eyes. "I can't watch."

You were glad that you decided to wear flats, because Bucky spinned you in a small circle with a flourish. 

"No, wait! Look! My boy's got moves!" Sam said. Nat's eyes flew open. 

Bucky glided you across the crowded dance floor with grace, making it easy for you to follow along. You clung tightly to his shoulders as he held you close. Being in his arms felt so wonderful that you almost forgot you were being watched. 

"Are they still looking?" Bucky asked. 

You nodded. 

"Wanna give them a show?" He smirked. 

You giggled. 

With that, Bucky swooped you into a low dip, holding you firmly by the waist so you wouldn't fall. Then he gave you a long, passionate, open mouthed kiss. 

"What the fuck??" Nat and Sam cried. 

Bucky put you back on your feet as you both dissolved into raucous laughter. 

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Bucky said. 

"Very much so," you said after you caught your breath. 

Bucky grabbed your hand and the two of you bolted, thick as thieves, out of the ballroom and into the elevator. 

*Obligatory Stan Lee cameo (RIP)


	7. Losers Win

Bucky essentially tossed you into the elevator, then mashed the button for the twelfth floor. The doors closed slowly, obscuring your view of Sam and Nat, gaping wide-eyed on the other side. 

Bucky cut off your hysterical laughter with a kiss. You held on to him as he gently pushed you against the glass wall of the elevator. You were so caught up in each other, that you didn't notice that you'd already reached your floor. 

The two of you stumbled out of the elevator, reluctant to let go of each other. You grabbed Bucky's hand and started to lead him to his bedroom. 

"So, what would you like to do, doll?" he said, walking intentionally slowly. "We could watch a movie…" 

You caught his lips in a kiss as you shuffled backwards. 

Bucky pulled back slightly. "... or we could have a nice cup of tea," he smirked. 

"Shut up and kiss me," you said. 

Bucky chuckled and obeyed, lifting you up by the waist and carrying you the rest of the way to his bedroom. 

You carefully undressed each other, and you let your hands explore his chest as you unbuttoned his dress shirt. Bucky was particularly delighted by your choice of silk stockings, and lay you delicately on the bed before slowly rolling them down to your ankles, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric, and the even softer skin. 

Neither of you were in a particular hurry, so you savoured the myriad of new sensations; the feel of his hair tickling your chest as he kissed your breasts, the heat radiating from between your legs as he pushed his hips against yours… it was intoxicating. 

Soon, your kisses became frantic, and neither one of you had the strength to hold back anymore. He slid his length against you, teasing you; sparks of pleasure and painful anticipation made your legs quiver. 

He looked into your eyes as he finally pushed into you, slowly at first, careful not to hurt you. But what you felt was the furthest thing from pain. He filled you up so completely that it took your breath away when he bottomed out. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" he said, pushing a piece of hair from your forehead. 

"I am more than okay," your voice wobbled. 

He began to move inside you, caressing the furthest reaches of your body. You pushed your hips up to meet him, encouraging him to pick up the pace. He thrust harder into you, effectively pinning you to the mattress with his weight. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist. Swiftly, he grabbed your bottom and tilted you upwards, intensifying the angle. You could no longer contain your cries of pleasure and they echoed off the walls of his bedroom. 

He smoothed his hand down the skin of your stomach until he found your clit, rubbing small circles in time with his movements. He kissed you hard, muffling your screams as you came violently, almost painfully around him. The distinct flutter of your muscles triggered his own release, and he bit down on your neck as he emptied himself inside you. 

You struggled to catch your breath as he collapsed on top of you, nuzzling his face in your wet hair. 

He gently rolled away, allowing you to finally breathe again, though you knew that if you died then you would die a happy woman. 

He held you in his arms for a long time, your head on his chest, and you listened to the sound of his beating heart slowly returning to normal. 

"That was the best non-date I've ever had," you said, finally. 

Bucky chuckled and you could feel the vibrations of his laughter all through your body. "I absolutely adore you, you know that?"

"I bet Sam and Nat positively fuming right now," you said. 

"Well, they deserve it," Bucky said. "Bossy little bitches." 

You giggled. "Hey," you said, sitting up. "Do you want to get them back?" 

"What do you have in mind, doll?" 

*  
"I can't believe I fell for this! I can't believe I fell FOR YOU!" you shouted, bursting out of the elevator doors with Bucky following close behind. 

A small group of people joined Nat and Sam to watch the spectacle that was unfolding. 

"Oh, stop it. You're being hysterical." Bucky said.

"Was any of it real, Buck?" you said. "All this pandering… all for a stupid BET?"

"Uh-oh," Sam said quietly. 

"Don't act all innocent, doll. You bet on me too!"

"Don't you dare call me _doll_ you creep!" you said, getting all up in Bucky's personal space. 

"Who are you calling a creep?"

"You! Creep!" 

"Tease!"

"Jerk!" 

"Hussy!"

You gasped so hard that you could have sucked up the whole room. Without hesitation, you wound up and slapped Bucky hard across the face. 

"Holy shit!" Nat pushed the two of you apart. "Calm down! Jesus!"

"Seriously, " Sam put his hand in Bucky's chest, who looked like he was about to pounce on you. "This is on us! The betting was me and Nat's idea!" 

The corner of your mouth twitched slightly, and Nat groaned. "Oh for Christ's sake…" she said. 

Bucky broke first, and started laughing. 

"What is happening?" Sam said. 

"They're fucking with us," Nat crossed her arms. 

"Yeah, and you deserve it," you said. You rushed up to Bucky and took his cheek in your hand. "I'm sorry, I got a little carried away there. Did I hurt you?"

Bucky chuckled and took your hand. "I'll live. And I appreciate your dedication to the role." He leaned down and kissed you sweetly. 

"Well, can you at least tell us who won the bet?" Nat said. 

You and Bucky looked at each other. "Noone," you said. 

"Then how did this happen?" Sam said, pointing at each of you in turn. 

"It just kind of _happened_…" Bucky shrugged and looked at you adoringly. 

Sam scoffed. Nat rolled her eyes. 

"I believe that you owe us some money," you said, holding out your hand. "Pay up." 

Nat and Sam slapped a hundred dollar bill into each of your hands. 

Bucky looked at his watch then wrapped his arms around your waist. He looked deep into your eyes. "Now that it's 12:01, I've been meaning to ask you..." he said. "Will you do me the honour of going on a date with me?"

You smiled up at him and leaned in for a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask..."

"Hundred bucks says they move in together in a month…" Nat said. 

"Double or nothing it's a June wedding," Sam replied.

They shook on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I absolutely LOVE your comments, they make me so happy! 
> 
> I am also taking requests for fics, so I would be PSYCHED if you made a request here, or DM me at my tumblr, @luckybananabarandgrill
> 
> ♥️


End file.
